The aim of this investigation is to obtain the neurochemical data necessary for understanding the role of glycosaminoglycans (mucopolysaccharides) and glycoproteins in neural processes. There is evidence that these complex carbohydrates are involved in the saltatory conduction of nerve impulses by affecting ion movements at the nodes of Ranvier, and in synaptic transmission at the levels of the synthesis, storage and release of neurotransmitter amines. Their axoplasmic transport supports the concept that they are utilized in some capacity at nerve endings. If, as now seems very likely, they are also present as cell surface components of neurons and glia and/or as extracellular ground substance in the central nervous system, they might be expected to play important roles im mediating specific cell-cell interactions, and in regulating the movements of ions and other substances in the extracellular space of brain. We have previously studied the structure, distribution and metabolism of glycosaminoglycans and glycoproteins in adult and developing brain, as well as in purified neuronal, glial and subcellular fractions. As a continuation of these investigations we are now planning to focus particular attention on glycosaminoglycans and glycoproteins in nervous tissue membranes, including those of neuronal cell bodies, and to investigate their relationship to the soluble chondroitin sulfate proteoglycans which we have partially characterized. These studies will also include an examination of the structural and metabolic changes which occur in brain glycoproteins during early postnatal development. Our work amines will be expanded to include a detailed characterization of the proteoglycans present in the soluble contents of chromaffin granules of the adrenal medulla, and their relationship or possible identity with the major soluble proteins known as chromogranins. Other studies will concern structural and functional aspects of the heparin sulfate of brain, and an investigation of glycosaminoglycan sulfatases.